


Hero

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Pairing of choice, Present Tense, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Donatello is saved by his hero.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to this song and this story just kinda popped out. It's corny, it's sickeningly sweet, it's whatever :P
> 
> I had a particular pairing in mind (and if you know me well enough, you know what it was) but about halfway through the story I realized I hadn't put a name yet and thought, "Sure, let's make this my first 'turtle pairing of your choice' fic!"
> 
> Because why not? :P Thanks for reading

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight_

_______________

Donatello. Unconscious and broken in front of me. His body looks as though it's been through a shredder. And in a twisted, ironic way, I suppose it has.

I look up at the figure fleeing from the scene, my brother's blood dripping from his gruesome metal claws. Rain pours down my face, into my eyes, mixing with the unshed tears already beginning to form.

I return my gaze to my brother, holding him, forcing myself not to leave his side, though the urge to follow his attacker is strong. But no matter how satisfying snapping that man's neck would be, I know it won't help my brother. Donnie came first.

Donnie _always_ came first.

I don't know much about proper bandaging like Donnie does, but I start tearing away any piece of cloth I have on anyway, hastily wrapping any open wounds I can see, the light rain working to clean the infected areas as best it can.

I lift Donnie into my arms, he feels so light, as if his soul has already left his body. But he is alive. I know he is. He has to be.

Holding him tightly to my chest, I bend down and gently press my lips to the top of his head. "You're going to be alright, Don," I whisper harshly, my emotions getting the better of me. "I promise."

And I hope I can keep that promise.

When I return to the lair, Master Splinter and my brothers rush towards me, helping me carry Donnie to his infirmary. They ask me what happened and I answer in a shaky voice the events that led up to this tragedy.

"You can save him, can't you, Master Splinter?"

My father looks at me with a grave expression and I can feel my heart beat erratically.

"I will do my best."

Minutes pass, then hours. I tap my foot impatiently, waiting for the door to open. My brothers try to talk to me, but I don't want to talk. I don't want to think. I just want to see Donnie.

To apologize for not saving him in time. To hold him tight and never let go. To finally tell him how I feel about him. How I _truly_ feel about him. That up until now have been too afraid to admit.

And as more time passes, I wonder if I'll even have the chance.

Then, finally, Master Splinter walks out. I'm the first to stand up. I look at him expectantly.

"Your brother is okay," He finally says.

I breathe out, silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Can we see him?" I hear one of my brothers ask.

"Of course," Master Splinter nods. "But first, he wishes to speak with only you." My father looks at me and my heart skips a beat.

I carefully walk through the doors and spot my brother on the cot in the far corner of the room.

"There you are." His voice is weak, but his smile is bright, contrasting the rest of his pale body.

"Donnie," I choke out, rushing to his side. I collapse lightly onto his chest. "I am so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He asks, patting my carapace. "For saving me?"

"Master Splinter saved you," I corrected, my voice muffled.

"But you're the one who brought me back to the lair," He points out. "Father says you got me home just in time. And that the makeshift bandages you wrapped around my wounds kept me from bleeding out."

I lift my head up, a surprised look on my face.

He smiles warmly. "You're my hero."

And then, suddenly, Donnie's lips are pressed to mine. I am startled, if only for a moment, before joining in.

He is still weak, and it shows in the kiss, but it doesn't stop him from making it as satisfying as it can be. I take the lead then, carefully holding his head in my hands, as I apply just the right amount of pressure to his perfect lips.

Donnie surprises me again, when his tongue slides along my bottom lip and straight into my slowly parting mouth. As soon as his tongue touches mine, I feel as though an electric current is surging through me, warming - no, _burning_ \- my insides.

When we finally pull apart, we are both panting. I feel dizzy and fall on the edge of the cot. I hear Donnie chuckle lightly beside me.

"Donnie," I finally say, when I can speak again. I place a hand on his cheek and lean forward so our foreheads are touching. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

His hand rests over mine, gently wrapping around my wrist. He squeezes it lightly. "I promise."

"Good," I say. And then in a quiet voice I add, "Because I love you. I always have. And I can't live without you."

He breathes out a soft chuckle and suddenly I feel tears that aren't mine running down my face. "I love you, too."


End file.
